Finn's Awakening
by gleeme33
Summary: Finn's going through a hard time. Maybe a certain Broadway show staring a certain girl can change that? Now complete.
1. A Ticket

**A one-shot, because it's a snow day and I'm bored. Lyrics: _Mama Who Bore Me _from _Spring Awakening_. Also the show isn't on Broadway anymore even though in this fic it is. :) Thanks and enjoy.**

_He had no idea what he was doing._

All he knew was that he was not happy.

His wife, Julie, was just driving to the store.

_Drunk drivers ruin everything._

"Finn, please!" Quinn had demanded, tears in her eyes, as she gripped onto Noah for support. "Please, I can set up a session for you, I can-"

"Quinnie," he interrupted. "It won't do any good."

_But she didn't listen._

So now, here he was, stuck in therapy.

"Mr. Hudson," the therapist says, not even looking him in the eye. "It's been thirty days, your thirty-day session is out. Do you want to continue seeing me regularly?"

"No."

"Mr. Hudson, please," she says, making eye contact now. "I think it would be a…wise choice for you to continue with therapy. Please, just…think about it…" Her eyes are big and brown, but he refuses to let those eyes remind him of _her _eyes. _Julie's eyes were blue, _he tells himself. _There is absolutely no reason that those brown eyes should make you think of anyone. Especially not her. It was high school. That was years ago. Its over now. She's gone. She's gone, and you'll never see her again._

"I'm sorry," he says, looking at the ground. "But a friend signed me up for this. I shouldn't even be here-"

"Answer a question for me, would you Mr. Hudson?" He doesn't want to answer any more questions, but he knows that she's not going to give him a choice. "Are you happy?"

_Are you happy?_

"No."

"When _were _you happy?"

_Before I let her get away._

But he doesn't answer.

Instead…

He leaves the building,

And never looks back.

When he got home, he turned on the TV…

_And there she was._

_Damn her success!_

_And…why is _he _sitting next to her?_

_Him of all people?_

He sits down, turns up the volume, and asks himself: _Why can't I be sitting next her? And why does it have to be _him? _Him of all people?_

"So, Jesse, Rachel," says the interviewer, all plastered-on smiles, makeup and hairspray. "What can you tell me about the show?"

"Well, _Spring Awakening _is a folk-rock musical, based in Germany in 1891. Nothing like this has ever really hit Broadway before, so it's very exciting for all of us!"

"Yes," he says, nodding as she talks. "It's about these adolescents growing up in Germany, who have never really been taught the things they need to know. The story is really about them discovering themselves."

"And what about _your _characters?"

"Wendla is a very...innocent girl, and she's kind of out-of-the-loop on some things. That's where this guy comes in!" She pointed her thumb at him as he laughed.

"Melchior's family is much more open-minded then Wendla's, so he knows more about the topics that are kept in the dark to her." He laughs some more. "Plus, he reads a lot!"

"And, I have to ask, are you two together in real life?" The interviewer looks like she really does want to know this answer.

They look at each other, and after a beat, it's her who answers.

"No," she says. "We aren't dating, but we're probably as close as can be. Jesse's like my brother!"

"And it'd be really creepy to be dating my sister," he comments.

"We dated for a little while in high school, but it didn't really work out. Then I had a bad break-up and he was there for me. We've been best friends ever since."

"And now we get to work together!" They both smile when he says this. "Its like a dream come true!"

"It _is _a dream come true!" She corrects him, smiling still.

"Okay, I think we're out of time, but you can catch Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James in _Spring Awakening_, open now at the Eugene O'Neill Theater!"

He turns off the TV,

Turns on the computer,

And buys a ticket.

_Mama, who bore me_

_ Mama, who gave me_

_ No way to handle things,_

_ Who made me so sad._

_ Mama, the weeping_

_ Mama, the angels_

_ No sleep in Heaven_

_ Or Bethlehem._

_ Some pray that one day_

_ Christ will come a'callin'_

_ They light a candle_

_ And hope that it glows._

_ But some just lye there cryin'_

_ For Him to come and find them._

_ But when he comes_

_ They don't know_

_ How to go._

_ Mama, who bore me_

_ Mama, who gave me_

_ No way to handle things,_

_ Who made me so bad._

_ Mama, the weeping_

_ Mama, the angels._

_ No sleep in Heaven_

_ Or Bethlehem._

**Should I make this a two-shot? Maybe…**


	2. Your Girl Is Lovely, Hubbell

**It's a snow day again so yup, I'm continuing this. This is the last chapter though, I think this is a pretty solid ending. So guess what? I've got tickets to see Spring Awakening on tour! But I'm not telling you where you crazy stalkers! Anyways, here ya' go. Lyrics: **_**I Believe **_**from **_**Spring Awakening**_**. Thanks and enjoy.**

'_I believe, I believe, I believe_

_Oh I believe –_

_All will be forgiven…_'

"Finn, you haven't been out of your house in God knows how long, and now…now your taking a train to New York City to see some musical just because-"

"_Quinn_!" He yelled, stopping her mid-rant. "You can't stop me Quinn, I'm going! I'm going and _no one_ can stop me! Now, if you'd like, you can come with me. I have an extra ticket, and-"

"Finn," she shook her head. "You're chasing a dream. You're chasing a dream, and this is going to be your wake up call. You're going to leave in tears, Finn, no matter how the show ends."

"Quinnie, I honestly don't care."

Then he walked out for their house,

Closed the door,

_And just drove._

Finally, he had made it to the Columbus station.

"Ticket please," said the man in the blue uniform.

_Ticket, ticket…where was his ticket? Sitting on the counter at Quinn and Noah's, that's where._

"Um…" he stammered, unsure what to do. He couldn't go back now…but he _had _to get on that train to Grand Central.

"Oh, he's with me," said a voice – just one girl, but two tickets. "Here's his ticket."

"That's your ticket?" The man asked.

"That's my ticket!" He nodded, and the girl smirked at him. They walked onto the train with the other passengers.

_He had no idea who she was_.

_Yet…he knew exactly who she was._

"Now, who can I thank?"

"The name's Lauren."

"Lauren…?" he paused, waiting for a last name, but she just shook her head.

"To you?" She said as a question. "It's just Lauren. Now, what about you, not-so-strange-stranger? You got a name? A title? A label?"

"The name's Finn," he said, putting his hand out.

"Do I get the last name or are we on a first name basis only?" She shook his hand, almost letting a small laugh escape her pretty, pink lip-glossed lips.

"To you?" He said as a question. "It's just Finn."

"Touché, Finn," She said, brushing some of her long, amber hair out of her face. "So…what's your story Finn?"

"My…_story_?"

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded, blinking her pretty green eyes. "You know what I mean. Everyone comin' to the best city in the world has a story. Everyone has a reason to leave wherever, get out of their small towns and dead ends and get themselves to the best place in the world. So…story?"

"It's…" he shook his head. "It's a long, long story…"

"Well, you're in luck Finn," she smiled; she smiled and it killed him. "It's a long train ride and I'm all ears."

"No…no, no," he shook his head again. "Now that's not fair, I just told you my name, so it's your turn."

"Okay," she said, that little grin still managing to burn him inside and out. "But my story's not so long."

"So what _is_ your story then, not-so-strange-stranger?"

"I didn't wanna waste in Jackson."

_He told her everything…_

_Letting his life become a book._

_An open book, _

_Just for her to read._

Just _for her to read._

Then, the train stopped.

And…for the first time…

In such a long time...

_He was happy._

_Smiling_

_Laughing_

_Talking_

With her.

And

Nothing

More.

_It was_

_Beautiful_.

"So Finn," she said, grabbing her purse before stepping off the train with him. "You're headed to the Eugene O'Neil Theater, right? I'll get you there if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You could say I've been here before."

_She helped him, _

_Smiled,_

_And fixed his hair._

_In that order._

_Then, she hailed a cab,_

_And got him in it._

"But…what about you?" he asked, getting in the taxi.

"I know my way around," she said, a hand on her hips. "Nice to met ya' Just Finn. I hope…I hope you find what you're looking for."

_Before he could respond,_

_The cab drove away…_

_And she _

_Was a spot_

_In the distance._

'_I believe, I believe, I believe_

_Oh I believe –_

_There is love in Heaven…'_

He looked at the playbill,

And his stomach clenched.

_Wendla Bergmann…Rachel Berry_

_Melchior Gabor…Jesse St. James_

_Moritz Stiefel…John Gallagher Jr. _

_Ilse Neumann…Lauren Pritchard_

_Just Lauren._

_Well, _he thought. _She sure didn't waste in Jackson._

_The curtain went up,_

_The curtain went down_

_And with it_

_Went his heart._

"Hey!" A voice came as he got up to leave. He hoped it was her…but it was Just Lauren. Well, actually, it was _Ilse Neumann_, since she was still in that dress. "Did ya' like the show?"

"_Like _it, I loved it!" He smiled, hiding all the pain behind him.

"Well, c'mon then!" She put her hand out, and he took it – her perfect hand in his.

"Where are we going?"

"Backstage."

_And his heart_

_Never_

_Hurt more_

_Then when_

_He saw her _

_Again._

She was standing there,

Her back to them.

He taps her on the shoulder,

And her whole expression changes.

"Finn?"

"Rachel?"

Then they sat down

In two chairs nearby.

One with her name

The other read '_Jesse St. James_'.

She said it'd be okay for him to sit there,

That Jesse wouldn't mind,

But he knew he would.

_They don't get the chance to speak_

_Before they kissed._

_A Beautiful _

_Passionate_

_Loving_

_Kiss._

"I love you," he says when they pull apart. "I've never stopped loving you."

"I love you too," she says in all honesty. "But Finn, look at us. Look at _this_." She closes her eyes as she starts to cry. "Finn, this is my life. This is my life, here, and that is yours, over there. They aren't together; they aren't one life. I'm sorry," she takes a deep breath. "One day you'll find someone and forget about me…but I'll _never _forget about you. I'll love you forever, Finn, but-"

"M-maybe…maybe one day…?" He asks, only one of the many questions on his mind making it out of his mouth.

"Maybe one day," she says.

"But…not today?" He asks.

"But not today."

_She stands up _

_And fixes his hair._

_ "Your girl is lovely hubbell."_

_ "I don't get it."_

_ "And you never did."_

_'Peace and joy be with them,_

_Harmony and wisdom!_

_Peace and joy be with them,_

_Harmony and wisdom!_

_I believe, I believe, I believe_

_Oh I believe!'_


End file.
